Ese día
by Aralk-chan Nara
Summary: ¿Puede un solo día cambiar la historia de Konoha? Sólo necesitas dos personas, un vestido y una factura, bueno, y un Hokage loco. Todo narrado por Ino...


_**Disclaimer**__: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sólo los maltrato un poquito para que sirvan a mi imaginación. Al fin y al cabo, todo es obra del magnánimo Kishimoto. (Sep, desgraciadamente él es el dueño legal de todo esto…) _

**Va dedicado a Silvi, que me aguanta todos los días, y que su fic es molón también con ganas! Silvi we love you! Y también dedicado a Luchi, la cazadora de erratas¡no me corrijas! ToT En el fondo te quiero…****♥**

**ESE día…**

_**P**__or un día… si, por un día la villa oculta de la hoja ya no volvería a ser la misma; ni sus habitantes volverían a ser como lo eran antes…_

-Vaya¡estúpido día!… ¿¿Por qué han tenido que elegir a Naruto para Hokage??- _le replico yo a Hinata mientras paseamos por las tiendas de Konoha_.

-… Pues a mi me parece bien que lo hayan elegido a él…aunque me da un poco de pena que se haya muerto Tsunade-sama (N/A: se que no esta muerta pero es que sino no me cuadraba la historia lo siento Tsunade!!!)- _cómo no, Hinata siempre defendiendo a Naruto_.

-Pero Hina-chan¿tu no eras la que quería que tu** querido** primo fuera el Hokage?- _le digo esto mientras le sonrío con una mirada pícara y recalco lo de "querido"._

-Hum…pues…hum…- _en estos momentos Hinata no puede estar mas roja… ¡¡si hasta parece que va a estallar!! o.o_- Joooo ¡¡Ino, para!! ú/////ù- _dicho esto Hinata se da cuenta de que todos nos miran y que han descubierto su "secreto", vamos, que se pone todavía mas roja de lo que estaba y eso que era difícil._

-Vale, vale… pero tranquila Hina-chan n.nU- _le digo yo en un tono bajo y tranquilo mientras le agarro por el brazo y la llevo a una tienda de vestidos carííísimos_.

- ¡Mira¡Ino-chan me gusta este para ti¿Qué te parece?- _me dice Hinata enseñándome un vestido rojo precioso con un cinturón negro_.

- ¡Es precioso¡Te quedará genial!- _digo yo toqueteando el vestido como si estuviese de rebajas_.

- Jo Ino… ¿no me escuchas o que?- _dice Hinata un poco ofendida_- te he dicho me gusta este ¡¡PARA TI!! n.n

- Pero Hina-chan… ¿piensas que me quedara bien?- _respondo yo con un aire triste al ver que no era mi talla…_

- Vamos, no seas así… ¡Al menos pruébatelo! - _me dice Hinata con su tono amable pero a la vez firme._

- Em…de acuerdo, ok! n.nU

_**D**__espués de ponérmelo descorro la cortina del probador para mirarme en el espejo, también para que Hinata me vea, pero justo cuando salgo me choco con un tío que no se fija por donde va…_

- Dios! Que daño! Tío es que no miras por donde vas!!?? A ver si miramos hacia delante, eh! ò.ó - _pero… al darme cuenta de quien es me pongo roja como un tomate y me paro en seco. Ese tío…ese tío es… Se me paraliza el cuerpo._

- Ino-chan! Estas bien!? Perdone, señor – _hace una reverencia_- es que está distraída y no mira por donde va…- vuelve _a disculparse, está roja otra vez. ¡Ahg¿Por qué no levanta la cabeza y se da cuenta de a quién habla?_

- ¡Hinata, no le hables¡Mira quien es!- le _digo yo en un susurro mientras me ayuda a levantarme_.

- O.O - _ok… parece que ya se ha dado cuenta…_

- Perdóname guapa, ha sido mi culpa n.n – _¿QUÉ¿Culpa suya¿Desde cuando un tío así se disculpa… ¿¿y me ha llamado guapa??_

- ………_- Hinata y yo nos quedamos calladas ante la reacción de un hombre así… ¿Cómo puede ser tan amable un miembro de Akatsuki? Un momento, QUE LECHES HACE AQUÍ UN MIEMBRO DE AKATSUKI!?_

- Venga maja, para que me perdones te invito a cenar¿vale? - _¿Cómo? Creo que no he oído bien…_- Nos vemos en el sitio ese del ramen a las nueve, byyyyye! n.n –_Ni siquiera ha esperado a que le contestase._

-Em… Hinata… has visto eso? Era.. Era…- _digo nerviosa, sin poder pronunciar ese nombre_.

- Era ¡Deidara!...¿¡Cómo ha permitido Naruto que entren los de Akatsuki!? Pero nadie se ha asustado al verle y no llevaba su capa de Akatsuki, quizá ya no pertenezca al grupo…- _dice Hinata intentando ser lo mas lógica posible con sus palabras._

- ¡No digo eso¡¡Que me ha invitado a cenar!!_ - a Hinata se le ve una gotita de sudor en la frente_- ¡Ahhhh¡Qué emoción!_3_¿Y que me pongo?- _Después de babear un rato, me doy cuenta de que Hinata me está mirando de arriba abajo._

- Jejejeje - _ríe de manera… ¿pervertida? O.O… ¡me da miedo!_- Si llevas lo que tienes puesto ahora mismo te digo que triunfarás! n.n

- Jo Hina¡Qué mona eres!…- _salto sobre ella para abrazarla bestialmente__amistosamente__intentando hacer zumo con ella_.

- Vale, vale mujer que me mueroooog… – _me dice Hinata con una cara de asfixio total._

_**C**__uando ya me he decidido a comprar el vestido – la posibilidad de "triunfar" me ciega, jeje - reparo en la etiqueta._

- OMG!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bien! Primer capi recién horneado!

Esperamos que os guste, blabla y Reviews! Muchos View-views! Si no, no sabemos si os ha gustado/lo odiáis a muerte/nos odiáis a muerte.

Review! Aunque solo sea para despotricar contra la historia! Seee, son esos los comentarios que hacen evolucionar.

Muchos besos, Clarutxi.


End file.
